The present invention generally relates to aviation electronics and more particularly relates to data link communication systems and even more particularly relates to controller/pilot data link communication (CPDLC) systems.
In the past, much of the communication between aircraft flight crews and air traffic control (ATC) authorities was done with voice radio. As air traffic increased over time, the increasing demand of ATC/flight crew communications increased pressure on the available radio voice frequencies. One response to this demand for voice radio frequencies was the early system known as ACARS (Aircraft Communications Addressing and Reporting System) in which messages were sent to the flight deck in a digital format and the crew was required to read a display or printed message. The messages at first were primarily information relating to the airline's operations, but over time, messages to and from air traffic control authorities were becoming more and more common on these data link communication systems. In the early days, it was not always necessary to read the messages immediately because of their nature, such as information relating to airline operations, connecting flights, information relating to food and beverages, and other airline operation information. But today, with the air traffic control authorities utilizing data links as a form of communication, it is now much more common for there to be an immediate need to review data link messages in the interest of safety of flight. Over time, the trends have been towards increased messages requiring immediate review by the flight crew. This increase of messages requiring immediate review results in flight crews being required to look down and away from other instruments. This increased "heads down" time is generally not favored by the pilots. Once an aircraft, in the departure mode, leaves the gate area, cockpit activity increases rapidly, and the importance of looking outside the cockpit and to all of the instruments in the cockpit becomes increasingly critical. As a result, data messages requiring immediate attention by the flight crew may detract from the safety of flight.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved data link communication systems which provide for enhanced safety of flight.